


Comfort Objects

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Comfort Objects, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, Stephen King's Carrie References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: TJ and Cyrus have comfort objects.That's it. That's the fic.





	Comfort Objects

**Author's Note:**

> comfort objects aren't embarrassing ok?

Cyrus decided that he was old enough to be on his own. He was going to sleep over at TJ’s for the first time. Yes, he’s had sleepovers, but that was when he was hosting them. He made up his mind that he would do his best to sleep the whole night at another person’s house, he was nearly 15 for goodness sake.

 

The main reason he didn’t spend the night outside his own home is that he still had his baby blanket. He felt that he would get made fun of while he was at the house he would stay at. Cyrus once tried sleeping without it, but he had to call Todd at two in the morning to pick him up.

 

Bubbe Rose made the blanket for him when he was first born. Cyrus was brought home from the hospital in the blanket. He would never part with it. The blue knitted blanket (That he called Dinie) was a little bit worn, but still in good shape as Bubbe Rose would fix it every year. But now that she’s gone, he’s been needing it more than ever.

 

He decided that he’d keep it in his backpack. If he needed it, he’d go into the bathroom and hold onto it for a little while.

 

“Okay, Cyrus, you got your phone, your clothes and do you have Dinie?” Leslie asked.

 

“Yeah,” He replied.

 

“Alright. You have fun,” His mother said with a smile.

 

Cyrus got out of the car, his bag on his back. His mom drove off and he waved to her as she did.

 

Reluctantly, he went to the door, knocking on it three times. He waited there for a moment before TJ opened the door.

 

“Hi, Cyrus!” He cheerfully greeted. “Come in!” Cyrus walked inside the house. He’s been inside so many times, he’s lost count. “Mom and Dad are at an overnight yoga retreat, and Amber’s at Iris’, so it’s just us tonight.”

 

Cyrus smiled and nodded. “May I set up in your room?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Cyrus walked down the hall to the staircase in the kitchen, which led to TJ’s room in the basement. TJ’s old room was going to be his new sibling’s room. Mandy was currently seven months pregnant. TJ decided to move down to the basement so the baby would have their own space. Besides, he likes having his own space.

 

Cyrus descended down the stairs. The rails were wrapped in rainbow Christmas lights, saying that it was to honor TJ’s gayness. Once at the landing, he set his bag on the floor.

 

He opened the zipper, opening the backpack. He pulled out his phone charger, plugging it into an outlet next to the dresser.

 

He took his phone out of his pocket, and plugged the charger into his phone. Cyrus turned around and looked around TJ’s room.

 

TJ’s bed was futon that was always spread out as a bed. His blankets were fleece and merchandise from his favorite shows or bands. On the wall to the left of the futon was a gay pride flag and a lesbian pride flag (for Amber, duh), which Cyrus loved.

 

His floor was smooth concrete, but there were some shag rugs to cover it up. TJ loved shag carpet, which Cyrus thought of as stupid, but the rugs were comfortable. There were a few bean bag chairs in the corner that were collecting dust as well. There was also a mini-fridge as TJ’s nightstand. Last time Cyrus was here, the fridge wasn’t working.

 

The creak of the stairs brought Cyrus out of his daze. He looked up to see TJ coming down the stairs.

 

“Ordered a pizza, it’ll be here in twenty minutes,” He said.

 

“Great,” Cyrus replied.

 

TJ decided to set up a movie on his TV, so he walked over to his DVD shelf and pulled out a few movies. “What do you wanna watch?”

 

The movies TJ chose was a choice of  _ Carrie _ (The one with  Chloë Grace Moretz ),  _ Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire _ , and  _ Saving Mr. Banks _ . They were all Cyrus’ favorites.

 

“ _ Carrie _ . Can’t get enough of a scary movie,” Cyrus said, and TJ opened the case and took out the DVD.

 

“I wish the theatre department would do the musical, it’s so good!” TJ exclaimed, making Cyrus giggle. The blonde boy smiled, loving the way his boyfriend laughed. He turned on his TV and the DVD player, and the drive opened. He placed the disc in the drive and pressed the close button, making the disc go in the player.

 

The previews to other movies started playing, and Cyrus got comfortable on the futon.

 

“Need anything else? Drink? The mini-fridge is working again,” TJ asked him.

 

“No, thanks,” Cyrus replied.

 

TJ sat next to Cyrus, pulling a blanket over their legs. The blanket was of TJ’s favorite anime  _ Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney _ . Cyrus thought the show was okay, and he watched it sometimes with TJ.

 

The movie began, the screams of Margaret White bombarding their ears. The title screens panned to a house.

 

Cyrus realized that maybe a scary movie wasn’t the best choice. He felt his chest tighten.

 

“You okay?” His boyfriend questioned. Cyrus shrugged. “If you want, we can just watch some  _ Steven Universe _ . I recorded some episodes on the DVR.” The dark-haired boy shook his head.

 

“I just… need something from my backpack,” He said. “Pause the movie.”

 

TJ obeyed, pressing pause on the DVD remote. Cyrus stood up from the bed, walked over to his bag, opening it. He then took out Dinie and walked back to the bed.

 

“What’s that?”

 

Cyrus breathed in deeply, hugging Dinie. “It’s my baby blanket, Dinie. I… can’t sleep without it.” He bit his lower lip. “Bubbe Rose gave it to me when I was a baby. If there was a tear or something in it, she’d repair it.” He smiled at the memory. He remembered when one day Dinie had unraveled, so Bubbe Rose spent the whole day fixing it. “Ever since she died, I’ve needed it more. I can’t explain it.”

 

TJ scooted over to Cyrus’ side. “You know, uh, I have something similar.” He stuck his hand underneath his pillows, taking out a teddy bear.

 

The bear seemed to be as big as TJ’s palms combined, was a tannish-brown color, and one of its eyes was a button rather than the plastic eye it came with. The bear was wearing a little jersey with ‘Kippen’ and ‘#1’ plastered on the front.

 

“You?” Cyrus murmured.

 

“I call him Baskie, I got him when I was a baby, too,” TJ explained. “I’ve pretty much grown out of him, but whenever I get too overwhelmed, I just hold him.” TJ handed the bear to Cyrus. “My dad tried to hide Baskie when I was nine because he thought I was getting too old for it.” Cyrus smiled, happy that he found someone to relate to. “But having a comfort object isn’t embarrassing. It gives you what you need, no matter what.”

 

The shorter boy rubbed his fingers on Dinie. “Would it… would it be okay if we keep these during the movie?”

 

TJ nodded his head. “Absolutely.” TJ and Cyrus got comfortable again and pressed play on the movie.

 

Perfect first sleepover.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
